Glad you came
by Uranee
Summary: Une journée pour s'aimer dans la vie d'Arthur et Francis.


_Titre :_

_Pariring : FrUK_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, comme toujours T-T_

Francis regardait à travers le hublot. Il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation des nuages. Il se sentait apaisé, loin de tous ses soucis de nations. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il se sentait humain, parmi toutes ses personnes. Il était une personne comme une autre, qui se rendait en Angleterre. Ce voyage n'avait aucun but politique. C'était leur petit rituel, à tous les deux. De se prendre une journée, rien que tous les deux. Pour manger ensemble, parler ensemble, rigoler ensemble, et le plus important, s'aimer.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps (pas plus d'une heure). Francis descendit de l'avion, excité. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette journée de repos, et voir son petit anglais le rendait toute chose. Une fois dans l'aéroport, son cœur loupa un battement. _Il_ était là. _Il _l'attendait, et semblait tout aussi impatient que lui. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du français.

« Mon lapin ~ »

Celui-ci s'était approché et Francis en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : avoir l'être aimé avec lui. Arthur ronchonna pour la forme, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

« _I'm glad you came_ »

Francis sourit.

« Je suis aussi content de te voir, mon lapin ! »

Sur ces paroles, il lui embrassa le front. Arthur rougit, mais ne dit rien. Ces mots le remplissaient de joie. Il chérissait plus que tous leurs petits moments passés ensemble. Jamais il ne l'avouerait au français, mais celui-ci l'avait compris malgré tout. Ils se lâchèrent, après avoir profité de leur étreinte quelques minutes de plus. Francis sourit et prit la main de l'anglais.

« Où veux-tu qu'on aille en premier, mon chéri ? »

Arthur rougit de plus bel. Jamais il ne s'habituerait aux surnoms que lui donnait son aîné, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les appréciait autant. Ces petites marques d'affection lui faisaient chaud au cœur à chaque fois qu'il les entendait.

« J'ai trouvé un café en venant… On pourrait s'y poser et discuter ? »

La proposition fut vite acceptée et ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Le café n'était pas loin. Ils s'y installèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils échangèrent sur beaucoup de sujet : l'un avait lu ce livre et l'avait apprécié l'autre avait découvert un nouveau groupe de musique. Mais jamais ils ne parlèrent de leurs conditions ou des autres nations. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Rien de que deux personnes qui s'aimaient, sans penser à rien d'autre.

La main du français se posa sur celle de l'anglais. Son pouce commença à la caresser avec toute la tendresse possible au monde. Arthur aurait pu en ronronner de contentement, tellement ce geste anodin le rendait heureux. Son regard émeraude croisa celui de Francis. Il put y lire tout l'amour du monde. Oui, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux.

« Je t'aime, Arthur. »

L'anglais devint rapidement écarlate. Il détourna le regard, mais laissa sa main où elle était. Peu importe le nombre de fois que Francis lui disait ces trois petits mots, sa réaction était toujours la même. Cela attendrissait Francis de le voir comme ça : sa petite bouille aussi rouge qu'une rose, sa moue gênée, ses yeux fuyants qui voulaient se poser partout sauf sur lui.

« J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, là tout de suite, susurra le français. »

La réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre. Il devint encore plus rouge et bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles. Francis rit doucement. Son Arthur n'allait jamais changé, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était leur première fois à tous les deux : leur premier baiser, leur première confession, la première fois qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Ce sentiment était incomparable. Il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux de lui à chaque fois.

« Si… Si tu veux faire ça, attends qu'on soit à la maison, _stupid frenchie_, marmonna Arthur. »

L'autre sourit.

« Est-ce une proposition ? »

Sans répondre, l'anglais se leva, en laissant quelques pièces sur la table pour leurs cafés. Il sortit, sachant très bien que Francis le suivait, avec surement un sourire aux lèvres. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et un rire retentit à ses oreilles. Arthur, sans l'avouer, adorait entendre ce rire. Il aimait voir son français rire, sourire, être heureux, et savoir que c'était grâce à lui le rendait fier. Après tous ses siècles où ils s'étaient tournés autour, ils étaient enfin réunis.

Ils furent rapidement chez l'anglais. Dès que la porte fut refermée sur eux deux, Francis prit Arthur dans ses bras, avec un soupir. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce moment d'intimité. Le plus âgé commença à caresser les cheveux de l'anglais. Ce dernier se blottit un peu plus contre Francis. Il était bien dans ses bras. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il était en sécurité, là, dans la chaleur de l'autre.

Francis s'écarta un peu et releva le menton d'Arthur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que le français ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Le baiser était doux, tendre et amoureux. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que l'autre l'aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur un des canapés du salon. Francis installa confortablement sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Cela leur faisait du bien. La main de l'anglais se perdit dans ses boucles blondes. Bientôt, les sujets de conversations furent vite épuisés et un silence confortable s'installa. On entendait juste le feu de la cheminée crépitait. Ils restèrent des heures comme ça, à profiter de l'autre, parlant de temps en temps, mais surtout appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Dix-huit heures sonna. Arthur se crispa. La journée allait toucher à sa fin. Ils allaient devoir se séparer. Demain, ils retrouveraient tout leur travail épuisant, tous leurs problèmes. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer rien que de penser au fait que bientôt Francis partirait. Ils ne pourraient se revoir que pendant la prochaine réunion. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il prit une grande inspiration, et laissa un peu sa fierté de côté.

« Fr-Francis ? »

L'autre ouvrit les yeux qui se plongèrent immédiatement dans les siens. Arthur put y lire la même déception que lui à l'idée de partir.

« Que… Que dis-tu de rester ici cette nuit ? »

Francis fut surpris. Surpris, mais heureux. Ils faisaient toujours attention à respecter leur petit rituel, qui était de profiter de l'autre une journée. Et là, son petit lapin lui proposait de l'allonger. Le français le regarda, avec un sourire. Sa main se posa sur la joue chaude de son amant.

« J'en serais ravi, mon lapin »

Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se pencha en avant pour effleurer de ses lèvres celles de son français. Il chuchota un « merci ». Francis lui répondit en l'embrassant. Ils se replongèrent dans leur activité favorite : se câliner. Tout resta très sage. Ils voulaient juste sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur, pour se sentir vivant, humain.

Une autre heure passa. Francis décida que, pour remercier son hôte, il allait lui préparer un bon petit plat dont il avait le secret. Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance : un mélange de complicité et d'amour. Francis s'amusait à taquiner son amant, laissant planer des sous-entendus à tout-va. L'autre rougissait à chaque fois, avant d'entrer dans son jeu. Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice.

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps. Il faisait froid, mais Francis voulait regarder les étoiles depuis la terrasse d'Arthur. Ainsi, ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le rocking-chair qui y était, l'anglais calé entre les jambes de Francis. Une épaisse couverture les recouvrait et les préservait du froid. Chacun avait une tasse de thé dans les mains.

Ils restèrent silencieux, admirant l'immensité du ciel. Les étoiles brillaient de mille-feux. C'était un spectacle fantastique, qu'ils étaient heureux de partager avec l'être aimé. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, à contempler le ciel. Peu leur importait, car le lendemain, ils passeront aussi la journée ensemble. Arthur se blottit un peu plus contre le français, qui referma ses bras autour du corps fin de son amant.

« So glad you came »


End file.
